


College Girls

by Supernaturallife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturallife/pseuds/Supernaturallife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire Novak is living with Alex and Jody and has started going to college, she has gained a friendship group, and is ready for a relashonship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural fanfic. Supernatural universe, Alex, Jody and Claire belong to the Supernatural writers. Other fictional characters were created by me.

College wasn't as bad as she had imagined, yeah, it was boring, but once she'd tried, she found that actually she had some hidden talents. Especially in Latin, not that she had any extra interest in it or anything.  
A few months after she'd started, Claire really felt like she'd settled in, and was starting to really love college life.  
The bell rung for the end of the final lesson of the day in Claire's Latin class. Picking up her Latin books, Claire shoved the chair back under the table and turned around.  
"Could you possibly take any longer?" Izzy asked.  
Claire shrugged, "Just taking my time."  
"Wanna get out of this hellhole?" Izzy rolled her eyes.  
"Please" Claire responded and put her bag onto her shoulder and walked out with Izzy.  
Once onto the campus she saw the usual crowd over by the fountain.  
"Hey guys!" Izzy called, walking over and hugging one of their friends.  
"Ready to get going?" Claire asked.  
A chorus of yeahs and pleases occurred and they grabbed their stuff and walked off of campus.  
Every day since Claire had started school and became friends with Izzy, she'd gone to town with her friendship group, and it was a heck of a lot more fun than she'd imagined it to be.  
They waited in line and ordered their drinks before taking a table.  
"So Claire, got your eyes on any special boy yet?" Amy inquired.  
The rest of the group nodded and murmured.   
"It's sure time you got one! You're pretty and nice, there's no way none of them have asked you out yet?!" Becca demanded.  
"Well, I guess there's one..." Claire muttered.  
Becca and Amy's eyes lit up, "Tell us! Please Claire!!"  
Izzy and Emily leant their heads in, fully interested by this point.  
"There's this guy in my Math class, he's really cute and he's always looking at me when he thinks I'm not paying attention." Claire said, smiling as she thought of him.  
Emily gasped, "Is that Max?"  
"Yeah." Claire said with a huge smile.  
"Well, he's been single for a while, his last girlfriend Miranda broke up with him a few months ago." Izzy said.  
"You've so gotta get his number." Amy replied.  
"Yes, please Claire!" Becca smiled. "I'm sure he'll love you"  
"I'll see what I can do." Claire smirked.  
They laughed and drunk their coffees (and hot chocolate as Claire regularly reminded them of her hatred of coffee) for a while before getting up to leave. They had a group hug then left to go home, with Claire promising to make an extra effort with her outfit and hair tomorrow.  
Arriving home, Claire's mood dropped instantly as she came home to an empty house. She'd grown to love the company of Jody and Alex, and, though she'd never admit it out loud, she'd begun to actually think of Alex as a friend.  
She saw the note left on the table, Jody had gone out to get some groceries from the store and Alex had gone to her friend's house for a sleepover. Since she had the house to herself for a while, Claire figured she might as well try out some outfits for tomorrow, save herself some time the next morning.  
She went upstairs and opened her gradually increasing closet, she brushed her hands along the clothes and stopped on the far right side. She grabbed a few tops and slipped on her favourite pair of high-waisted black jeans.  
She put on a pale blue strapped cropped top and put a loose white cardigan over the top, before taking a quick photo with her full length mirror and snapchatting it to her friends. Adding a caption of 'Outfit 1'.  
Next she chose a lacy red shirt and a black jacket, with a denim skirt. Finally she grabbed a black skirt and strapless emerald lacy top, and added the white cardigan, finding, to her surprise, that it looked nice.  
She tried out a few hairstyles and sent them too, then sat back on her bed and awaited the replies.  
Amy, Izzy and Emily were all in agreement that the emerald top outfit would be the best, but it was 50/50 on the hairstyle, between the plaits/bun combination and the simple pinning of the front layers of her hair back.  
Claire decided to lay out the outfit and she figured she could decide on the hairstyle in the morning. She shut her door behind her and walked downstairs into the living room, she put on her favourite program, Gossip Girl, and waited for Jody to return.  
A few minutes later Jody got back and made dinner, Claire ate and spent the evening trying out her makeup for the next day, and using the Internet to find ways of getting Max's number.  
The next morning Claire woke up, feeling excited, maybe today was the day she'd talk to Max. She put on the outfit she'd chosen, pinned up her hair simply and went for a more natural style of makeup, with thin eyeliner and a pink lipstick.  
She ate a quick bowl of cereal and milk, got ready for school and left the house, stopping to quickly say goodbye to Jody.  
Halfway to college she met Izzy as usual and they walked the rest of the way together, they got to campus and split apart, Claire heading off to Math.  
Five minutes before the bell rang, Claire saw Max wave at her out of the corner of her eye. She turned and smiled at him, surprised he'd finally made a move. After a moment she turned to look back at the front, but soon felt a prick on her arm.  
She turned to look and saw a paper aeroplane lying on the ground next to her desk. When the teacher turned his back she leant down and picked it up, opening it carefully:  
'Do you wanna go out tonight? We could grab a Costa after school if you fancy?  
~Max'  
Claire smiled, and wrote a simple 'Yes x', before flying the plane back to Max.  
And that was all Claire though about the whole day, and all that her friends heard about. When the bell finally rung Claire almost jumped for joy!  
"But quicker out of lessons today aren't we?" Izzy laughed.  
"I'm really excited" Claire squealed.  
They left the classroom and walked round to the fountain to see Max walking across the grass, Izzy whispered a quick good luck and left Claire to go join her friends.  
"Hey Max." Claire said, smiling.  
"Hey! You wanna go to Costa now?" Max said extending his arm.  
"That'd be nice." Claire said and took his arm, turning her head over her shoulder to smirk at her friends, before walking to town with Max.  
Claire got her usual drink and sat down across from Max.  
"So, about you, you're pretty mysterious" Max said. "Tell me something about yourself."  
Claire smiled, a wave of panic internally crashing in, "Well, I live with my mom and my adopted sister Alex, she's 17. And I joined here 3 months ago."  
"Oh that's cool! I live with my dad, mum and older brother." Max said.  
Claire liked the way he didn't pry into her business, she smiled back at him.  
A few conversations later, they were pretty relaxed, and she took his phone mid-sentence and typed her number into his phone.  
"Very direct, I like it." Max laughed  
Claire giggled back and got up from the table, "I'll see you around Max."  
"See you later." He called after her and she turned and winked back.  
Feeling very pleased with herself, Claire updated her friends and skipped home to Jody and Alex, who picked up on her good mood very quickly.  
"Why're you so happy? Not that it's a bad thing or anything." Alex asked at dinner.  
"I went on a date! With Max, this boy in my math class!" She exclaimed.  
"Oh that's great to hear, Claire!" Jody said, smiling.  
"Ooh, Claire's got a boyfriend, Claire's gotta boyfriend." Alex chanted and Claire glared at her. "It was just one date, calm down!"   
Alex just laughed and they finished off their dinner. Claire went to sleep extra early, to wake up and see Max again.   
The day went amazingly, she caught up her friends on everything that happened and she got to chat to Max and get coffee with him again!  
This time Max offered to walk Claire home, and once standing outside her door he looked down at her. "I've had a really great time today, thanks Claire."  
Claire smiled back, "Me too."  
Max leant down and kissed Claire softly, Claire kissed him back, surprised at how natural it felt. A few seconds later they pulled away and smiled.  
"I'll see you around." Max said, as he left the doorstep. Claire smiled after him once more.  
Claire and Max had a similar sort of routine after that, but they started spending more and more time together, they went out at weekends, took selfies together and posted them on Instagram, it was amazing for Claire.   
A couple of weeks after their first date, Claire and Max went for a walk in the woods, kissing frequently on the journey. Suddenly Max pulled away from her, "Claire, I need to say something."  
"Sure." Claire said nervously.  
"I love you." He smiled.  
Claire said it back and they continued kissing, the whole experience still feeling like a dream to Claire.  
Their relationship progressed over the next few weeks, and Claire started to believe that they'd be together for a long time.   
On Monday 2nd May, Claire walked into school like any other day, receiving a text from Max:  
'Not gonna be at school today, not feeling too great, miss you bby xx'  
She texted back:  
'Hope u feel better soon. Ily xx'  
She walked into school and felt a lot more gloomy than she had in weeks, Max really brightened up her day.   
At the end of the last lesson, Math, without Max, she met her friends at the fountain, noticing Izzy missing for once.  
"Hey Claire! How's Max?" Becca asked.  
"Ill, but our relationship is going great!" Claire responded. "Where's Izzy?"  
"Went home early for some assignment, I think." Amy replied.  
"Oh, okay cool!" Claire chatted back.  
She talked with her mates for ages, and then left to walk back home alone, for once. Since she had nothing better to do, and she was feeling kinda low, Claire decided to go to the woods, to the spot where they'd first kissed, for the memory of it all. When she arrived she felt like something was off, she could hear some rustling in the bushes next to the 'first kiss' tree.  
She walked over, and saw something that she knew she could never forget.  
She cried out, "Max?"  
She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, just stare. And in that second she felt everything fall apart. For just when she'd begun to let herself fall in love, to put trust in others, it all threw itself back in her face.  
Honestly, it would have been easier to see Max's corpse, but this, this was something else entirely.   
She was frozen for what felt like hours, until Max caught sight of her, a wave of panic flashing behind his eyes. She saw him turn and whisper into Izzy's ear, then they both turned back and looked at her. "It-It's not what it looks like." Izzy mumbled.  
"Well, it kinda is!" Max said and laughed.  
Claire felt the betrayal shake through her veins and felt tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe it, Izzy and Max, her best friend and her boyfriend, but she couldn't deny what was in front of her. They'd obviously been in the bushes a while, she could see Izzy's shirt and Max's trousers scattered on the floor.  
Claire started stuttering "Y-Y-You" but couldn't manage to finish, she just turned around and stormed off.  
She didn't know where to go, she couldn't stay there, but going home would just result in having to face Jody and Alex, and she couldn't do that, not yet.  
She left the woods and ran across the field to the other part, she ran through the tress, not feeling the pain as they scratched her face. The tears began falling down her face. She reached the end of the trees and walked over to the edge of the hill, looking out over the forest below. She sat down on the muddy ground, not caring that it was ruining her jeans, and put her head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. She felt so betrayed, she'd trusted Izzy and Max, she thought that Izzy supported her in this, she'd been so kind and encouraging.   
She sat there for a while, crying and shaking, not knowing what to do anymore, she couldn't face Max or Izzy again, or her friends, what if they'd known about this, what if it was all a game and they'd been playing her this whole time? She reached into her pocket and found her phone, she wrote a text to Amy, Becca and Emily, asking whether they'd known about this, figuring there was so reason for them to lie anymore.  
10 seconds later, she heard her phone ding and opened a text from Emily:  
'My god! How dare she?! I'm gonna kill her! Claire, are you alright? Do you need anything? I could come over if you need?'  
Claire typed a quick text back:  
'I'll be fine, see you tomorrow?'  
She was lying to the extreme but she couldn't let Emily know where she really was, she'd seem so weak.   
A while later, Claire noticed that it was kinda getting dark, she checked the time on her phone and saw it was 6:00pm, she'd been here 2 hours?! She got up slowly, brushing the mud off of her jeans, still sniffling, but feeling strong enough to head home.  
She walked the short journey back home, wiping the mascara from her face, applying loads of concealer under her eyes to try and hide her tears as much as possible. She needed to appear normal to Jody and Alex, maybe she could break it to them after dinner. Lost in thought, she arrived at the front door.  
She took a few deep breaths then reached into her pocket for her keys and unlocked the door. She saw Alex on the sofa watching TV, and Jody in the kitchen cooking dinner.  
"Hey Claire, how was your day?" Jody asked, her back to Claire.  
"It was good." Claire said, still blinking back tears.  
Alex turned round from watching the TV, "You've been gone a while, you been with Max?"  
"Yeah" Claire said, only just holding back her tears.  
Claire kept up the act the rest of the evening, and went to bed early, locking herself in her room alone. She sat on her bed crying, trying to distract herself by talking to Emily, Amy and Becca, who were a lot more sympathetic that Claire had thought they'd be. At around midnight, her friends went to bed and she felt so alone, there was just silence.   
She walked over to her door and slipped on a pair of boots, then grabbed a coat on the pegs on the back of her door. She left her room quietly, and tiptoed out of the house, walking out into the cold, black night. Pretty sure that she hadn't woken anyone, Claire continued walking, back to the spot in the forest that she'd spent her afternoon at.   
She sat back down in the same spot and started crying heavily once more, looking out at the empty black night, feeling lost inside.   
*Crunch*  
Claire heard someone approach behind her and lept to her feet, turning around to see a figure emerge from the trees.   
"It's only me, you know." She heard Alex's voice, why was she here? Claire panicked, she must have heard her leaving. She tried to wipe the tears from her face, but Alex already was too close, she could already see the tears and pain on Claire's face.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Alex put a hand gently on Claire's shoulder.  
"Max, I-I caught him with Izzy, in the bushes after school. He'd told me he was ill and I'd believed him." Claire said between sobs.  
"That d**k, I'm gonna f**king kill him!" Alex looked furious and upset.  
Claire just kept crying softly.  
"Hey, it'll be okay, he's not worth it you know, you doesn't deserve you." Alex comforted Claire.  
"Thanks, Alex" Claire smiled slightly, but it only lasted a second before the sadness returned in her eyes.  
Alex looked into Claire's eyes, "Try not to think about him, try and think about something happy, like the times you've spent with Amy and Becca and Emliy, they'll always be there for you."   
Claire smiled slightly, still looking pained.  
"And I'll always be here for you Claire" Alex finished, emotion coming through in her words. Claire felt a warm feeling of happiness inside, surprised, she'd always thought Alex hated her.   
She looked into Alex's eyes again and saw something in her eyes, something she couldn't quite figure out. As she was trying to think of what it might be, she saw Alex's eyes shift slightly to the left, as if avoiding her stare. Claire looked away for a second, then caught sight of Alex moving towards her. She turned her head back towards Alex and felt her lips brush Alex's, and began to kiss her, sending a feeling through her that she'd never felt before.  
Claire gently pulled away, and felt Alex panic and stutter, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, you don't like girls and-"  
Claire stopped her again with a kiss, then pulled away again, "Maybe I do, guess I've never tried before." Alex smiled and Claire smiled back, knowing that everything would sort itself out from now on.   
"I love you, Claire."  
"I love you too, Alex."


End file.
